


so what now?

by roseilles



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseilles/pseuds/roseilles
Summary: The war was over, she was fifteen now; two years wiser and battleworn.-might make more chapters.. depends on how i feel!





	so what now?

Delthea tapped her boot against the floor, nervously looking at the beauty of the marble’s veins coursing through the tiles that connected her to everyone standing at Alm’s coronation. The war was over, she was fifteen now; two years wiser and battleworn. Her name was called and she looked up at Alm and Celica smiling at her, with a shiny something in hand. Delthea feels Luthier patting her shoulder and doesn’t need to turn around to know that he’s urging her forward with a genuine and bittersweet smile. Delthea goes, trying to somewhat tame her girlish hop that accompanied the military march that Lukas and Clair taught her after recruiting her and her brother.

When Delthea stands in front of the now royal couple, Celica holds out a beautiful silver badge with the Zofian emblem and unearthly pale yellow crystals adorned on upper edges. Alm’s unwavering voice spoke to the crowd, “To the Deliverance’s mage prodigy! Delthea of Kennas Village, I knight thee as Mage General of Zofia!” The crowd cries out in joy, cheering, Delthea grins confidently and waves to the people of Zofia.

“Congratulations, Delthea.”, said Celica, who pins on the badge onto her robe, smiling softly yet proudly. Delthea also picked up some of Clair’s sniffles, and her eyes instantly watered, they certainly had grown close in these few years.

“Thanks, princess”, replied Delthea, voice unusually hushed and humbled as she hugged the Zofian royal before pulling in Alm. “You guys are gonna do Mila and Duma right- and most importantly, us, right too. Thanks, you two.” She lets go of them and walks back to the place she stood before.

“You’ve grown up, Delthea”, commented Luthier, who was looking away from her to hide the smile that he retained from before.

Delthea snorts out a typical restrained chuckle, “Yeah. Guess I have.”


End file.
